User blog:Black Soulstone/Harry Potter vs. The Worst Witch vs. Little Witch Academia
While enjoying Little Witch Academia series (which many regarded as Harry Potter-esque magic school anime), I was stumbled upon a classic franchise called The Worst Witch which, like Harry Potter, takes place at a magic school in Britain and started off as a book series which first volume released around 1970s, making it older than the latter and even Little Witch Academia. Despite not as famous as those two, The Worst Witch attained enough popularity which earned it several adaptations with the latest being eponymous 2017 TV Series. Unfortunately, out of the three fantasy franchises, The Worst Witch appeared to be most obscure, so much that many viewed The Worst Witch as nothing but rip-off to both Harry Potter and Little Witch Academia. For a second I thought that was already bad until there's a claim that Little Witch Academia is a rip-off to Harry Potter even though they obviously only have few similarities. Regardless, I find arguments over which one is "real" rip-off to another preposterous and pointless as if you ask me, each of them is special in their own way. No more questions! Now, we take a look at what they all share in common altogether: *They featured castle-esque magic school at Britain surrounded by forest; Luna Nova for Little Witch Academia, Hogwarts for Harry Potter, and Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches for The Worst Witch. Out of three, only Luna Nova which design least castle-like and like Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, it's all-girls magical school, *They featured a protagonist who initially new to magical world due to their mundane background. Harry Potter, Mildred Hubble, and Atsuko Kagari. It's important to note that said similarities ended there as unlike Harry Potter who has blood of magic users in his veins and subsequently able to master magical arts on a whim, Mildred Hubble and Atsuko Kagari are first generation witches and have greater hardships in magic and prone to accidents than the former, *They featured blonde-haired character who acted as snobbish and proud rival to protagonists before eventually become friends after setting aside their difference; Draco Malfoy, Ethel Hallow, and Diana Cavendish. Diana is notably the nicest out of three, though her short films incarnation is undeniably as nasty as the rest, and lastly... *The presence of an unpleasant teacher who disliked protagonist; Severus Snape, Miss. Hardbroom, and Anne Finnelan. This is the least apparent point considering Severus Snape lacked any further similarities to the latter two. Owing to Studio Trigger's habit in taking lots of references and homages in their anime franchises, it's possible that they and Yoh Yoshinari took some necessary notes from both Harry Potter and The Worst Witch during the development of Little Witch Academia series while maintaining its originality at the same time. The aforementioned similarities above should be handful enough not to prove one of them being rip-off to another. If you vehemently refused to acknowledge valid points in this blog of mine, this may because you are neither astute nor wise enough to judge things. Category:Blog posts